Photo Shoot Proposal
by WoofumsPup
Summary: Dearka what’s the big idea of calling me out here on such short notice! You know I had to cancel the biggest photo shoot of my career to come here!" Miriallia snapped. "I think you'll like today," said Dearka. DxM Happy New Years! One-shot


Disclaimer: Like always I don't own Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny…How could I?

So I've always loved the Dearka/Miriallia couple I just never had any good ideas for their pairing but now I do. This one-shot is called Photo shoot proposal…I always try to make a one-shot to post in the new year so here it is.

---

"Her shuttle should have come in by now," Dearka muttered to himself looking over the flight plans. She was on shuttle 175A and it said that it arrived but she was nowhere in sight. He sighed scratching his head wondering where Miriallia was. He really wanted to spend New Years so he could propose to her. He saw her coming down the stairs with a camera bag and a purse. Dearka smiled racing over to her hoping to receive an open armed welcome. She glared at him as he took her camera bag.

"Miriallia!" Dearka cried out with glee as she pushed past him.

"Dearka what's the big idea of calling me out here on such short notice?! You know I had to cancel the biggest photo shoot of my career to come here," Miri grumbled walking to Carousel D.

"Don't be upset. I just didn't want to be alone for New Years. I think you'll like today," Dearka answered following her like an obedient lapdog.

"Hmpf…you're lucky Lacus persuaded me to come," Miri snapped reaching for her bag as it went past her.

"I'll get it for you Miri. You had a long flight," Dearka answered lovingly taking the bag off the carousel. He checked the name tag and sure enough it was hers.

"Let's go so I can hopefully get back to do this photo shoot," Miri snapped again as Dearka sighed.

"Is the only thing you think about is work? And aren't you happy to see me?" Dearka asked leading her to his car.

"No I don't think about work all the time! I guess I'm happy to see you," Miri sighed as he opened the door for her.

"You don't seem to be that happy," Dearka sighed putting her luggage in the trunk of his car. He got into the driver's seat, turning the key before driving off.

"I have missed you," Miri said softly.

"I bet I missed you more," Dearka teased reaching over and taking Miri's hand.

"Oh I bet," Miri giggled as Dearka grumbled playfully.

"Do you like free-lancing all the time? Don't you miss your family?" Dearka asked putting his hand back on to the steering wheel.

"Well not all the time but I have my own hours which is good. I do miss my family a lot…" Miriallia expressed sadly.

"I'm sorry," Dearka answered.

"Are you still in Z.A.F.T. now?" Miri asked becoming curious about Dearka's wellbeing.

"Yeah…I'm a black uniform now," Dearka answered proudly. "Are you still in the Orb military?"

"Yep!" Miri began, "and where are we going?"

"Back to my apartment…we have a schedule to go by!" Dearka replied.

"Schedule? What for?" Miriallia asked curiously.

"Yeah…Today is important!" Dearka hinted pulling into the parking structure to his apartment complex.

"Why is today so important BESIDES you stopped a thousand dollar photo shoot," Miri snapped.

"Well today is still important," Dearka repeated pulling into a parking spot. He stepped out switching sides opening the door for her.

"What's with you today?" Miri asked as he helped her out of the car.

"What do you mean?" Dearka asked curiously as he got her camera ans suit cases out of his trunk.

"No whining, no jokes, no sarcastic remarks?" Miri answered.

"I don't whine!" Dearka answered.

"See like right now," Miri chuckled.

"It seems that you still like my boyish charms," Dearka suggested.

"See now you're back to your normal self!" Miri chuckled hugging Dearka tightly.

"Well last time you saw me I was immature," Dearka said with a small wink.

"Last time I saw you was after the great war. Has your apartment changed?" Miri asked in a demanding tone.

"Oh yes," Dearka laughed leading her to his apartment. She slowed down as they approached his apartment but Dearka continued on.

"Hey Dearka…your apartment is here," Miri called out.

"I got a new one…Come on I'll show you," Dearka called back pulling her suitcase up a flight of stairs. Miri sighed as she continued to follow him. He led her to the second to the top floor to a room on the right side.

"It looks like you've really moved up Dearka," Miri muttered.

"Yep," Dearka answered as he fumbled with his keys before opening the door. They entered the dark apartment as Dearka turned on the light and closed the door.

"IT'S CLEAN!" Miriallia began, "Did you have a maid?"

"Nope! I've been cleaning it everyday and I made sure it was EXTRA clean so that you wouldn't nag nag NAG me," Dearka joked pulling her suitcase to a guest bedroom.

"Ha ha ha…VERY funny Dearka!" Miriallia snapped as Dearka turned the light on in the room.

"Alright, alright…I'll stop with the jokes. Now put on the nicest thing you packed. We're going to dinner," Dearka ordered.

"Are you serious…I have to take a shower Dearka! And do my make-up and my hair and it's already 6:37!" Miriallia answered.

"Relax! The reservation's at 8:45. You'll have enough time. I'm going to get dressed…And if you don't have anything I went out and got a couple dresses for you," Dearka laughed leaving Miriallia in the room. _I hope that room will become Miri's room permanently,_ Dearka thought feeling the velvet box in his pocket. He showered and dressed putting on the cologne Miri had gave him when they were dating the first time. He slicked his hair back as he went into the kitchen to wait for Miriallia.

"I wonder what she's going to wear?" Dearka muttered out loud. She came out of the guest room at 7:15 much to Dearka's surprise. He was also surprised to see her wearing one of the dresses he placed in the closet for her. It was a strapless orange dress that flowed down to her knees with flowery light orange lace.

"You look great Miri! I mean Miriallia," Dearka gasped as she blushed softly.

"Thank you…you smell nice. And where are we going?" Miri asked curiously as Dearka took her out of his apartment.

"You'll see," Dearka winked locking his door.

---

"Dearka are you sure? I feel bad if I don't pay for something," Miriallia expressed sadly. She had a nice crab dinner and Dearka lobster which together must have cost a fortune. She had to pay for something. It would be the right thing to do since it cost too much.

"No no no! It's fine Miriallia. Remember I'm a grown man now I'm not going to allow date to have to pay for anything…Unless it's a tampon… in the woman's bathroom," Dearka chuckled.

"Dearka!" Miri snapped with a sigh.

"Sorry…I just had to make that joke. Now since you're full and it's…10:05 let's go home…today isn't over yet and the new year has not begun," Dearka answered as he paid for the expensive meal.

"Go to your apartment. I don't live there," Miri answered.

"Yeah you don't. Now let's go," Dearka answered as he received his receipt and credit card.

"So where are we going now?" Miri asked curiously.

"I told you. To my home!" Dearka answered wrapping his arm around her waist. She smiled softly as he took her to his car and drove back to his apartment.

"So we're back. Are we going to watch a movie?" asked Miriallia as they entered the apartment.

"No…We're going to do New Years the way I do it in the PLANTS." Dearka began, "Now go put on some warm clothes, we're going up to the roof."

"Why?" Miriallia asked as Dearka pushed her into the guest bedroom. She changed quickly before leaving the guest bedroom. Dearka chuckled as she walked around his place.

"I'm STILL a quicker dresser than you," Dearka teased pulling Miriallia out of his apartment before locking the door once more. He took her to the roof where he had prepared two chairs and multiple blankets for cuddling and lounging on.

"It's cold up here and why are we here?" Miriallia asked.

"We're going to watch some fireworks. As we count down to the new year," Dearka replied sitting on the chair.

"Mind if I sit on you?" Miri asked seductively.

"Oh no I don't," Dearka purred.

"I'm going to take pictures…Maybe my boss will accept these," Miri muttered as she pulled out her camera.

"Hey! No work!" Dearka whined.

"I have to take some pictures," Miri began, "I promise I won't take pictures ALL night." They counted down to the new year and Miri took a picture of Dearka in the new year.

"Hey…NOW for the reason I called you up here. We've known each other for a long time and I'm glad that we're back together again so…I was thinking…why don't we make this relationship official. Miriallia Haww will you marry me?" Dearka asked showing her a diamond ring. Miri gasped and sat in silence on his lap trying to form an answer.

"Yes," Miri began, "I think this is the best photo shoot I have ever done."

"See I told you, you would like tonight!" Dearka chuckled pulling her close to him as she placed the ring on her finger.

"BUT if we're getting married you're going to get rid of that mullet!" Miri chuckled.

"You don't like my mullet?" Dearka asked bewildered at the thought.

---

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

I think Dearka has a mullet in the second series.


End file.
